


Feather Falling

by migrationation_owl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, felinette - Freeform, felix doesnt exist yet but thats not stopping me, i dont watch the show but I Know Things, you have to rip this ship from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: Felix was always distant and standoffish to everyone and his cold attitude towards everyone only fueled the reputation he had at school. Which he was fine with, he refused to be involved with anyone at all. With a classroom full of students who seemingly all believe someone else's obvious lies, why should he be involved?Then there was Marinette.orHow Felix slowly but surely gets comfortable with Marinette by his side





	Feather Falling

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for this fandom because I frankly love the community more than the show. Hopefully, it won't be the last! Gotta fulfill my Felinette cravings somehow >:'0c

Felix could confidently say that he has never been compromised with other people and their relations. Felix was raised in a world of business, there were always eagles watching, waiting for a slight breach in his walls, waiting for the right moment to tear down the steel wall he has built over the years. It can be said that he takes this everywhere with him, especially at school. 

Felix had no interests in getting along with the other students, especially the mayor's daughter or the girl who constantly spoke lies that dripped of honey. Unfortunately for them he hated sweet things and made it well known to them the first time they've met how he had no interest in them or their fake attitudes whatsoever. Needless to say, he only received heated glares from them both when Felix was around those two. And he was like this to anyone else who was remotely interested in befriending him. Not even his own cousin could manage to get closer to the stern boy. 

Not that he cared, Felix was always distant and standoffish to everyone and his cold attitude towards everyone only fueled the reputation he had at school. Which he was fine with, he refused to be involved with anyone at all. With a classroom full of students who seemingly all believe someone else's obvious lies, why should he be involved?

Then there was Marinette. At first, Felix paid no mind the small girl and simply kept doing his business. However, he started noticing little things about her as time went on. Marinette, despite her clumsiness, was a good leader. She had this smile that shone brightly in the classroom and this feeling of good luck radiating out from her. Marinette emitted this light that convinced Felix that he could achieve anything if he put his mind to it. When Marinette first approached him, Felix instinctively was ready to brush her off and any sorts of future advancements from her. Much to his surprise, she simply greeted herself and welcomed him before leaving. To say the very least, that exchange left Felix confused.

And that was the first sign that he was compromised. No, not because he let his walls down, but because somehow Marinette managed to climb her way up it instead. 

It started out little, Marinette would greet him every morning before class, and that was it. Felix's responses back progressively went from questioning stares to small nods of acknowledgment to finally a verbal good morning back. Needless to say, when Felix replied back, Marinette had a big proud smile on her face. And it wasn't a proud smile for herself, no, it was a proud smile directed towards _him._ it caused some sort of lightness in his chest whenever he sees her smile at him. 

Then there was some small talk, really minor and almost one-sided small talk between the two. Marinette always initiated it and eventually Felix followed with their conversations. It was by this point that Felix realized that he didn't really dislike his conversations with Marinette. She was more witty and sharp-tongued than he gave her credit for and knows when he's talking sarcastically, even joining along with him. Their conversations were… pleasant. It was a breath of fresh air that Marinette always brought with her and Felix would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to talking with Marinette the next day. The weekends, he found out, were awful for him. It wasn't until Marinette and he exchanged numbers that things got slightly better. Though he often brought up in their messages on how he would prefer in-person conversations. Not because he would rather hear her voice and see her smile in person. (Or so he denied.)

Felix was not an affectionate person by nature, not by giving or receiving. He did not seek it out like Marinette did, though he was jokingly, almost affectionately, compared to a cat by her. Which he didn’t approve nor he didn’t deny, if anything, it was Marinette who initiated the touching between them. Little placement of hands, small nudges, tiny presses. Often times he found himself leaning against Marinette who eagerly leaned back to meet his touch as if she was touch-starved. She remained at a minimal distance, not overcrowding him, nothing suffocating like the Rossi girl. Marinette’s touch was respectful, there was a firm but gentleness aspect to her touches that made Felix crave more. He tries not to show any signs of comfort whenever he’s around Marinette, but the twinkle of amusement in her bluebell eyes tells him that she was not fooled by his attempts.

“What’s got you all happy Minou?” Marinette asked with a teasing smile. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Felix replied coolly as he took a sip out of his cup, hiding his smile. “Also what did I say about the names?”

“To not call you them.” she playfully rolled her eyes. “But how can I resist when you’re such a grumpy cat?” 

Felix pursed his lips to which Marinette giggled at him. Seeing her happy made Felix’s expression soften at with. “Be careful, even the grumpiest of cats can strike.” 

“Oh don’t worry,” Marinette said, gently leaning onto Felix while at him with a playful smile. “I’m good at attracting stray cats. I even think I tamed the grumpiest one of them all.” 

Felix looked down to see Marinette’s smiling face. “Is that so?” his mind wandered as he thought more about Marinette. Felix is used to seeing the world around him in monotone colors. Everything was grey, dull, and was just enough to allow Felix to go through his life. And then there was Marinette. Sweet Marinette who was a burst of color of rainbows that entered his grey world. Sweet Marinette who smiles at him, laughing with him, revealing a side of Felix that the world and he has never seen. 

“Yep!”

Marinette, the amazing girl who made Felix a happier version of himself in all his years. 

Felix hummed. “Well, in that case, don’t spoil that cat too much or else you’ll never get rid of him.”

Marinette giggled. “But I can’t help but spoil him!” she said, then her voice softened. “He makes me happy… and I’m grateful for having him as my friend…”

Felix stayed quiet for a while. “I’m sure he feels the same way…” he gently replied, hesitatingly placing one of his hands over her’s. Light as a feather, Marinette’s hand returned the gesture, entwining their fingers in a gentle hold. Marinette gave a squeeze, and Felix gave a gentle squeeze back.


End file.
